dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeryy
is member of the European Branch of the Black Order, where he acts as Head Chef. Jeryy learned to cook from the Head Chef of the Asian Branch, Zuu Mei Chang. Appearance Jeryy is dark skinned and wears a sleeveless chef's overall. His hair is black (purple in the anime) and set into very finely kept braids. he also is always seen wearing sunglasses despite the fact he works indoors. Personality Jeryy is a very flamboyant man who loves his job. He enjoys cooking for the Black Order, especially for Allen Walker, although he found it slightly hard to comprehend his first order. Jeryy is a good friend to the Exorcists and Finders at the order and is often a confidant and source of inspiration when the Exorcists are troubled. Personal Statistics History Jeryy is Indian in nationality, although his family ran Muay Thai dojos. Jeryy is adept at this style of fighting and was in line to inherit his family's dojo from his father. Jeryy did not want this life though and proceeded to travel the world, learning to cook in China. After joining the order he became best friends with Komui Lee and became close with Lenalee Lee. Plot Introduction arc Jerry is briefly introduced as Allen enters the cafeteria during his first days at the Order.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 08, page 07 The Indian is overexcited by Allen's polite behaviour,D.Gray-man anime, episode 02 although surprised at first by Allen's big appetite,D.Gray-man manga, chapter 08, page 08 soon after becomes "a fan" of young exorcist. The Maiden's Rhapsody (Reverse) Rohfa sees him arguing with Bonnaire about the cooking. Jeryy insists that as he is the head chef and Bonnaire is only a finder, his opinions do not matter. Bonnaire counters that since he is here to look after his beloved Reever, it is his job to ensure he receives proper nourishment. Reever tries to diffuse the argument by saying that he isn't hungry, but Jeryy and Bonnaire insist that he needs to eat and both try to feed him at once. After He collapses and is rushed to the medical ward by Bonnaire, Rohfa asks Jeryy where Allen Walker is. Jeryy tells her that Allen had left some time ago and directs her to the science department. Seed of Destruction arc During Allen's imprisonment Jerry prepares a feast for remaining exorcists and scientists believing that food might help them to cope with situation at hand.D.Gray-man manga, chapter 202, page 16 The cook is not moved by the sad mood of his charges and forces some of them to eat by shoving the food down their throats D.Gray-man manga, chapter 202, page 16 In reply to Howard Link's request, Jerry secretly prepares a rice gruel for Allen due the latter's fear of being drugged with the truth serum. D.Gray-man manga, chapter 202, page 24 Trivia *Jeryy's hobby is researching food recipes.D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray log, Page 106 *He likes people with huge appetites and cute boys. *He dislikes people who waste food, picky people and people who dislike mealtime. *Jeryy's necessities are making sure Komu-tan eats, and a kitchen knife set he got from Zuu Mei Chang. *Zuu Mei Chang was his master in cooking-art.D.Gray-man volume 20 - additional materials - Zhu Mei Chan's character profile *When first introduced, the mangaka put a male symbol next to his name to make sure readers knew that he was a man. *Jeryy taught Lenalee her ladylike manners.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Gray Ark, Page 57 *"Jeryy" is only a pseudonym Volume 2, Page 62 References Navigation de:Jerry Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Indian Characters